A Mothers Kiss
by SetsuUzumaki
Summary: All a child ever wants is to feel a mothers kiss. But for children who have no mother how is that done? “You will remember me one day Niisan I promise”,“I’ll find you Narutonii”,“Never give up”,“Never stop smiling”


**Disclaimer:** **I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all _original_ characters and blood line limits that appear in this story. I do not make any profit from writing this story.**

**Warning: This story will contain cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (that's boy X boy), eventually, and hentai (boy X girl), maybe ;). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material or do not want to read spoilers then please push the back button now. The characters might be OOC but I will try to keep them as IC as possible, but I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. Slight AU because of an OC. And is rated higher then it should probably be but I want to be safe.**

**Pairings: I'll let you figure it out…looks at the warning but I'm sure some people can make an educated guess... especially if they look at my profile, heh**.

'_Italics'_ – thoughts or when one character speak to another with their mind

_Italics –_ Flashbacks or Dreams, I'll say which at the beginning

"Blah" – Characters talking

'Bam' – sound, actions

----------- - means scene change

This chapter takes place before the chuunin exams.

* * *

center Chapter 1

center – Sweet Dreams -

_A cool breeze flows through the air and around the small garden where two figures reside. One _

_seeking the other, and the other hiding._

_The sound of small feet moving, not at a run but with a slight sound of urgency to them, then _

_pausing._

"_Nii-san…?"A small voice calls out, then quickly moving on continuing its search till the feet pause _

_again and the small child listens hoping to hear what it is searching for to make a sound._

…

_A quiet unintelligible mummer, the sound of rustling cloth and leaves heard close by as a small boy _

_shifts then settles and continues to doze off in the peaceful setting._

_With a slight shake of the head and a half smile, a soft slightly exasperated sounding exhale of "Nii-_

_san…" can be heard. A small muffled 'thud' as the one who was calling out falls down beside the _

_slumbering boy. Sitting on the grass, hugging her legs against her chest and resting her chin on top of _

_her knees, she looks at the slumbering boy's face. Watching the one lying down a small pout forms on _

_her lips, but laughter is clearly visible in her eyes. The one who was searching breaths in softly, _

_holding it for but a moment, then releases her breath as she tilts her head to the side slightly and then _

_calls out._

"_Nii-san, open you eyes." Another small mumble is heard as the other child's face scrunches up _

_slightly then relaxes. He shifts curling up slightly as if trying to protect him self from the gentle voice _

_that wants to pull him out of his slumber. The other child's pout deepens and the laughter in their _

_eyes dim slightly, but it is still present. The pouting figure shifts to the left side releasing and _

_stretching out their right leg till their right foot nudges the sleeping child side gently._

"_I said wake up Nii-san, where playing hide and seek, not hide and sleep." _

_The other child pulls away from the foot nudging him in the side then pauses and slowly opens his _

_eyes. Bright azure blue eyes clouded over with sleep stair up into a blur of green and blue for a few _

_seconds then blink a few times making the blurs clear and focus into the green leaves of the tree he is _

_lying under with patches of sky showing through the foliage. Azure eyes then shift to the side to look _

_at the other child. A small tan hand moves sluggishly up to the once sleeping boys face to cover the _

_yawn escaping his mouth._

"_Nee-chan..?" The boy still lying on the grass under the tree looks up at the small girl near enough _

_his own age maybe slightly younger as she pulls her leg back and looks down at him with a pout as _

_she hugs her legs giving him a look that says 'I'm not happy with you right now'._

_The once sleeping boy's eyes widen slightly as he sits up straight quickly and looks around wildly then _

_slowly looks back to the now smirking girl. Closing his eyes slightly and rubbing the back of his neck _

_with a sheepish expression he says softly "Gomen"._

_With a small sigh the young girl shakes her head slapping the boy on his shoulder with a smile on her _

_lips. Shift so she's now leaning against the boy's side as they both sit back against the tree side by _

_side they watch a few birds fly about the garden._

"_It's ok Nii-san, thank you for playing with me, but if you were tired you should have said so and just _

_slept" says the small girl with a slight reprimanding tone in her quite and gentle voice. The boy's eyes _

_widen again and he starts shaking his head back and forth._

"_Nuh uh! I don't want to leave you alone, and I wanted to play!" he say's stubbornly looking her _

_straight in they eyes, and with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. A small flicker of understanding _

_and thanks passes though her eyes and they sit together as leaves fall from the tree and flutter down _

_around them after a slightly stronger breeze passes through the garden._

_Both smile at the peaceful scenery around them, their eyes shift around the garden one's resting on _

_toy's like ball's, or targets on smaller trees with kunai and shuriken scattered on and around them. _

_The others resting on the playground further of to the side near the small pond that has a deck built _

_out into it and a small boat with some fishing gear, and other little things scattered around here and _

_their. This was their place, their own get away where they could both come to play and be together. _

_And so they both wouldn't feel as alone as they really are._

_The young girls smile slowly turns sad as she feels a familiar disturbance running through the garden. _

_Letting out a small sad sigh she stands up and stretches out her arms towards the sky. The small boy _

_also feeling and now seeing the disturbance as everything begins to get a little blurry, or starts to fad _

_away slightly, stands as well. Watching the girl with sad longing eyes, she turns to him slowly _

_reaching out a hand to softly ruffling his golden spiky locks. A sad sympathetic smile forms on the _

_girls lips as she shifts his goggles back a bit and mumbles "Gomen" resting her palm flat against the _

_boy's forehead._

_The boy opens his mouth letting out a small sigh at what has to be done, but a small smile at the _

_touch. "Why can't I remember this?" he asks looking into her eyes with a sad smile as the scenery _

_around them begins to fad away more. "I mean I remember you every time we return here. But why _

_can't I remember till then?"_

_The girl smiles softly to him as her other hand raises up and in placed flat against her forehead palm _

_flat exactly like his and they begin to glow a soft white. Opening her mouth she looks him right in the _

_eyes._

"_I told you Nii-san…I don't want you to think I don't exist, that I am just a dream…that I'm not _

_real..." her voice trails off softly as she looks at him pleadingly hoping he will understand._

_The boy opens his mouth and say's hurriedly "But I don't think that, I know your real Nee-chan! I can _

_always feel inside of me, out side of this place that theirs something really out their waiting for me. _

_Even though I don't know that it's actually you." He say's the last part softly watching the girl in _

_front of him look at him sadly. _

_She watches him for a moment then looks away seeing that the pond and small training area have _

_already disappeared leaving the playground and their tree. Turning back to him she looks him in the _

_eye "I understand Nii-san…that it hurts when you return here, knowing that you will just forget me _

_for the time being once we part again". _

_Her eye's take on a slight sheen as she looks at him, feeling the need to make him understand that _

_this must be done. "Like how it hurts knowing that as hard as I'm trying, I can't complete the _

_journey that it will take to reach you yet." Biting her bottom lip her eyes shift to the side, she chews _

_on it for a moment as she thinks. I need to be getting back soon, I can feel something is wrong a brief _

_flash of worry passes through her eyes. The boy seeing the worry opens his mouth but before he can _

_say anything she interrupts him looking him in the eyes all traces of worry and fear gone. "But do you _

_really think that if you remember all this and me that you won't just believe this all to be a dream? _

_That once you wake up and find you're self alone, you won't get depressed?"_

_The young boy watches the girl as she talks, in the background the playground has almost finished _

_disappearing. The boy closes his eyes for a moment letting everything sink in from this conversation _

_and the past ones like it. Slowly he raises his head looking the girl in the eyes with trust and _

_understanding softly saying "Gomen, I just...really want to see you". _

_A smile passes between them and the girl say's "Arigato Nii-san. I promise you will remember one _

_day Nii-san, I promise…" Her eyes turn serious as she stairs into the boy's eyes here hands glowing _

_more brightly. "I give you my word Nii-san. When we meet for the first time outside of this place _

_you'll remember..." a smile breaks out on her lips and her face lights up with happiness as only them _

_and the tree they are standing under are left "And you'll have to treat me to some Ichiraku ramen. _

_But till then I can't distract you from becoming the number one Ninja Nii-san! You have to keep _

_telling me about all your adventures and promise me when we meet that you'll be a great Ninja!" _

_Excitement enters her voice and a determined glint flashes in her eyes "We both will!" The glowing _

_of her hands has becoming so intense that it's getting harder to make out each others faces. _

_The boy smiles widely just as the glowing gets so intense that only the outline of the girl is all that can _

_be made out and his vision starts to blur he hears her say one last thing before loosing consciousness ._

"_I'll find you Naruto-nii"_

"_Never give up"_

"_Never stop smiling"_

* * *

The gentle song of a morning bird out side pulls the slumbering blond from his deep sleep, sitting up slowly a

tan hand rises up to lazily rub the sleep from cloudy azure blue eyes. He mumbles softly not really paying

attention to what he's saying "I had that dream again…I haven't had that dream since I was little"

Lifting his head up to let the sun shine on his whisker marked face the blonde haired blue eyed boy closes his

eyes and tries to grasp the last of his dream. But like all the other times he had that dream he could not

remember anything but the feeling of love and peace that lingers after having it. Opening his eyes he sighs

looking out side then smiles brightly and jumps out of bed pumping a fist in the air shouting, "Right! It's time

to get ready." Throwing off his sleeping clothes he grabs his usual out fit and gets changed grinning.

'_Yosh!_ _Today's going to be a great day! I'll have breakfast, then go train, then later eat some ramen _

_at Ichiraku's, then go kick Sasuke-Teme's ass and show him what a real ninja can do dattabayo!'_

After quickly eating breakfast, and making sure to check the expiration date on the milk so he wouldn't have

a repeat of last time, he grabbed his gear and set out to the bridge to meet his team.

**

* * *

**

**Translation! Some of these will have nothing to do with this chapter but I will have then at the end of each chapter as well as add more when needed.**

**Nii-san**: Brother

**Nee-chan**: Sister

**Gomen**: Sorry

**Arigato**: Thank you

**shuriken:** throwing star

**kunai**: throwing knife with handle

**baka:** idiot

**dobe:** dead last (one of Sasuke's pet names for Naruto)

**teme: **bastard (one of Naruto's pet names for Sasuke)

**Genin:** Rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.

**Chuunin:** Level after Genin, after at least 8 missions Genins can be nominated by their Jounin sensei to participate in the Chuunin selection exam. Chuunin perform C to B rank missions. acquire military jacket /vest.

**Jounin:** Level after chuunin; elite ninjas, can take on Genin teams, do A and S rank missions. Perform other positions in village.

**Anbu:** An elite military squad of ninja who specialize in assasination, information gathering and protection. Silver vest and face mask (looks like an animal) tattoo on arm

**Sennin:** A wandering hermit or wise man. Those who obtain this unofficial title are very skilled in various Jutsu and have a strength comparable to that of the Hokage of a village. I have seen the spelling many different ways for this term, this is the spelling from the web site I used for Japanese terms from Naruto and is also the spelling I got from an online English to Japanese translator.

**sensei:** teacher

**Akatsuki:** organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn

**Mangekyou Sharingan:** kaleidoscope copy wheel eye

(A/N:

I would so love a review or two I already posted this story about a week ago, I got about 71 hits and zero reviews but I was so excited! But I didn't like how it came out the first time so I just edited a bit. Nothing major just fixed a few typo's and some run on sentences...at least I think I did, heh, I don't have a beta so I'm doing my best on my own.

Well thats it for now. I'm not sure I like the ending, I think I might change it around a bit later. This is really my first attempt at writing a story let alone a FanFic. I hope everyone likes it and about the Yaoi…that will be coming sooner or later I need to think about how I want to proceed. I might not update for a while. But the next chapter will be about the mystery girl and her background and it will explain this whole dream thing, I hope . Well leave a review if you liked it. Though I won't really mind if you don't. Truth be told I don't always leave a review unless I really like the story. But I would like to hear what people think about my idea for a story so far.

Oh and I like loooooong stories, so the chapters will hopefully be long as well, but I LOVE stories that never end ;).

Oh and the title I'll explain, maybe, later ;) Ja ne Minna-san! )

Next Chapter: Lullaby


End file.
